


Absolute

by MistressofMimics



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Complete, Crushes, Gen, Homophobia, Hypocrisy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Obsessions, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Richard Roper is Obsessed with Jonathan Pine, Self-Denial, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Roper didn't even trust Corky absolutely, yet he trusted Pine.
Relationships: Lance "Corky" Corkoran/Jonathan Pine, Richard Roper & Lance "Corky" Corkoran, Richard Roper/Jonathan Pine
Kudos: 4





	Absolute

Roper sat in the chair, staring at Pine's prone form in the bed, the dark bruise that surrounded one eye. What sort of trauma would make an upstanding soldier turned hotelier snap and fall to petty theft, identity fraud, drug-dealing and murder? Although, he supposed that Pine's enlistment straight out of high school had hampered his 'find yourself' years. Even so, how the Hell was Pine still alone six months after they met, flings aside? He was gorgeous, he had weapons experience, he could cook, he was meticulously organized and he had a heart of gold. As far as he could tell people should've been storming the goddamned stable to snap Pine up. Well, not that he'd complain too much. It meant that with the whole of Interpol and various other agencies looking for Pine aka Quince, and Corky's shredding the Quince passport, he had to stay here.

Pine flinched in some kind of sedation dream and mumbled something unintelligible. Impulsively, he leaned over to tuck the blanket closer around Pine.

"You're still playing Mother Hen, Chief? What has the world come to?"

"You shutting the fuck up about it, that's what." Roper snarled and glared across the bed at Corky. If Corky implied he had a crush on Pine one more time he was going to have

Tabby and Frisky force-feed the little shit a bottle of Vicodin. He was just very appreciative of Pine's effort to save Danny, and those icy blue eyes were just too beautiful to ignore. Plus, it wasn't everyday that he got the sense he could trust someone absolutely. He didn't even trust Corky that much and they'd known each other going on 20-ish years now. Although Corky's sometimes barely functional alcoholism had quite a bit to do with that. The rest was Corky's disgusting habit of trying to get fucked by basically every man he laid eyes on.

"Fine. However, the fact that Pine was at Meisters' then ends up working at your favourite restaurant half the bloody way across Europe and just so happens to be on-shift when they took Danny has Burr written all over it. Not to mention that all his crimes seem tailor made to catch your interest. I'm telling you he's the most beautiful, most obvious fucking plant in the history of plants and we're gonna regret not letting him die."

He strode over to Corky and loomed over him. "Sure, and I'm sick of your dumb-arse conspiracy theories. You're just jealous he turned you down and smarting that he saved Danny instead of you. If you touch one hair on him without concrete proof that he's Burr's man I'll kill you myself. Also, if Tabby and Frisky hear any hint of weird noises while you're in here they have my permission to shoot you and throw you out the window."

"As if I want to touch him in this state. I prefer my men far more responsive than a vegetable."

"Well, at least that's something. Frisky, get your arse in here, I'm leaving."

Hopefully, Pine would be awake by the time he got back from his business trip. 


End file.
